fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Land (SluttPanda)
Earth Land '(アースランド ''Āsu Rando) is a world in the Fairy Tail universe. Geography Most of the known part of Earth Land is occupied by a very large peninsula, with some isles of different sizes being scattered in the sea surrounding it, and the peninsula itself being linked to the mainland, whose geography is mainly unknown The territory seems to be split into several countries: *The '''Kingdom of Fiore, occupying a smaler peninsula sprouting from the main one, to the west. It is the main setting of the Fairy Tail series and is ruled by an unnamed king. "Fiore" is Italian for "Flower". *The Kingdom of Seven, occupying a peninsula northeast of Fiore. It is ruled by king Claudius vi Sept and Vectra vi Sept. *The country of Bosco, located east of Fiore. It is Italian for "Wood". *The country of Iceburg, located to the east of Seven, northeast of Bosco, north of Joya, northwest of Bellum and west of the Pergrande Kingdom. *The Kingdom of Minstrel, located to the southeast of Fiore, separated from it by a large gulf with an island in its center. *The country of Midi, a small peninsula located south of Minstrel *The country of Desierto, a large region located east of Minstrel. "Desierto" is Spanish for "Desert". *The country of Joya, located north of Desierto. "Joya" is Spanish for "Jewel". *The country of [[Bellum (SluttPanda)|Bellum, located east of Desierto, on the eastern shore of the large lake separating it from Desierto and Joya. Bellum is Latin for War. *The country of Sin, located on a peninsula in the southern part of the continent. *The island of Caelum, located in the sea not far from Minstrel's western shores. "Caelum" is Latin for Sky. *The island of Enca, located south of Sin. *The Pergrande Kingdom, the largest country, located in the easternmost part of the peninsula, linking it to the mainland. "Grande" is Spanish and Portuguese for "Big". Races There is a variety of races inhabiting Earth Land: *Human: the main race in Earth Land. *Dragon: rare, large and immensely powerful reptilian creatures. They are known to be very intelligent, and, in some cases, to appreciate humans, sometimes taking them under their protection and teaching them Dragon Slayer Magic. *Exceed: anthropomorphous talking cats capable of sprouting wings and flying through the use of the Magic Aera. They hail from Edolas, a dimension parallel to Earth Land, and they were all transported to the latter by interdimensional Anima gates. *Vulcan: large creatures reminiscent of gorillas, with a massive horn topping their head, capable of understanding human language and speaking a rudimentary form of it. They employ Take Over Magic to take the form of humans.They are known to reside on Mt. Hakobe, in the Kingdom of Fiore. *Winged Fish: a rare species of fish, gifted with wings which allow it to fly, and capable of breathing air. *Wyvern: somewhat reminiscent of dragons, these winged reptiles are much smaller and more beastly in nature. *Goblin: funny little creatures reminiscent of otherworldly rodents, which are capable of wielding makeshift weapons. *Celestial Spirits: are Magical beings from their own separate universe, the Celestial Spirit World. Magic Magic (魔法, Mahō) in Earth Land is located inside the body of living organisms. In some races, Magic occurs in all individuals, but only 10% of humankind uses it. Magic can be divided into two main classifications: *'Caster Magic' (キャスターマジック Kyasutā Majikku): It is Magic which, as the name suggests, is generated and expelled from the caster's body, as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic' (ホルダーのマジック Horudā Majikku); It is Magic that requires a Mage to employ an external source to be produced. Trivia *Earth Land is the canon universe of Fairy Tail, this is my fanon variation of it. It contains the links to my fanon countries, Mashima named them randomly and is trying to prevent the series from progressing to countries other than Fiore, my stories will feature these countries, characters from these countries and descriptions of the countries and their customs. *Bosco is mentiones in Chapter 1, apparently there is a slave trade in this country. Category:Locations Category:Location Category:SluttPanda